Unexplained
by thatemoauthor
Summary: Transformers Prime. After Bumblebee is poisoned by Arachnid, Arcee and Optimus try to get the antidote. But Arcee receives help from an unexpected mech . . . One-shot. Arcee's POV.


**A/N: **Got bored, and I'm still trying to get over my writers-block for my other stories. This will not be continued.

I don't own Transformers Prime.

* * *

I'm once again stuck in Arachnid's web. I struggle, knowing what was at stake. Though my optics are filling with tears, Arachnid chooses not acknowledge it.

"Y-you're a MONSTER!" I scream. She laughs. Time was running out. I start to think that I've failed. I might have. I wince, remembering how this all started.

* * *

Bumblebee and I cautiously walked through the forest, separated but in touch. I despised this forest. Shivers are sent throughout my body as the memories of Arachnid keep appearing. I sighed, hoping to get my mind off of her.

"Optimus, Ratchet, I don't see anything around here." I started over the comm, looking around.

"That energon source couldn't have been moving by itself, Arcee." Ratchet remarked.

("I haven't found anything either.") Bumblebee commed. We both could hear Ratchet sigh.

"Well, I'll go ahead and send a groundbridge-" Ratchet started, only to be interrupted by Bumblebee.

("Wait, I think I heard something!") Bumblebee beeped as he heard a rustle nearby. Bumblebee went toward the source of the noise slowly.  
("Arcee, I think I'm on to whatever was here! Can you get to my location?") Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, Bee. I'll be right there. Don't go without me, 'kay?" I responded, as I transformed into my vehicle mode and raced toward Bumblebee's coordinates.

("'Kay.") He had replied. I never got to hear him again after that, and I probably never will. Screeches were suddenly heard; Bumblebee's screams filled with agony. My optics widened as I went to "big-sister" mode. I drove unbelievably fast to help Bumblebee.

Once I got to his previous coordinates, I go through some bushes to see Bumblebee lying on the ground, beaten and leaking energon. Arachnid stands over him, then grabs his shoulder and brings him to his feet and smiles wickedly. Suddenly, two stingers began to grow out from her back, bright neon purple. She glances at me, only to smile wider, and looks back to Bee.

"Enjoy my new venom! Designed it myself." She teases sinisterly.

Quicker than I could even realize, the two stingers dig into Bumblebee's neck. Bee's optics widen painfully. The light purple in Arachnid's stingers slowly decrease in volume, until none is left. She lets go of Bee, letting him fall over onto his back limply. Arachnid glares at me for a second, then runs into the forest. Normally, I would've chased her, but Bumblebee needed help. My help.  
I run to his side. His optics were horrifyingly dim as they locked onto me. His expression pierced my spark. It just read; "Where were you?"  
Bumblebee's optics begin to fade even more. I panicked. I start to shake him.

"Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE?" I cried. His optics fade to darkness. My optics widen.  
"RATCHET! I need a groundbridge NOW! And I need assistance!" I scream.

Quickly the groundbridge vortex opens, Bulkhead and Optimus rush to help me with Bumblebee.  
I beg Primus that it wasn't too late.

* * *

I felt horrible not being by Bumblebee's side, but as soon as we got back to base, I ran only outside to sit where I always do to clear my mind; the top of the base, where Cliffjumper's remains were kept. I sit, bring my knees up to my chassis, and cross my arms around them. I close my optics sadly. I felt like a coward. Arachnid had taken Tailgate away from me, and nearly had taken Jack away as well. But Bumblebee . . . I would never stop trying to get revenge.

Later, Optimus comes to tell me it's okay to come back into base; Bumblebee was stable.

"There were some times I almost lost him, but I managed to get him stable." Ratchet sighed.

His voice was wrenched with worry, as if he tried to hide it. But everyone here knew how much the scout meant to the medic. Ratchet was practically Bumblebee's adoptive father, Optimus being his second-father. Optimus showed more worry than usual. Bulkhead was trembling. He never trembled. Bulkhead was like Bee's older brother, and I was like his older sister. We were all a family - and to lose a member could make it shatter.  
Bumblebee lied on a berth, in stasis. Various wires connected to him to keep him alive. Ratchet obviously was hesitating.

"Arachnid's venom was tricky, but I managed to decipher through it and find a cure. But . . . the cure isn't easy to come by." Ratchet explained.

"TELL ME!" I lash out suddenly, startling the mechs. I paused.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." I reassured. Ratchet nodded.

"The cure would be Arachnid's own energon sample." Ratchet explained. We all quietly gasp. I quickly step forward.

"I'll go and get the cure. I was the one who was supposed to keep him safe, I'm going to help cure him." I demanded.

"Arcee, it is not your fault." Optimus started, and I sighed.

"I'm still going." I stated. Optimus nodded.

"I will assist you." Optimus stated. I smiled.

* * *

Optimus Prime and I began going through the woods once again, in search of Arachnid. We went in quietly and cautiously. Optimus and I refuse to split up, to make the same mistake that caused Bumblebee to be poisoned.  
I held the needle to inject Arachnid and get the antidote. Optimus leads the two of us.  
We heard rustling behind us, and immeadietly get our weapons ready to fire. We expected Arachnid - we got Breakdown.

Breakdown raced toward us with his hammer, and suddenly Arachnid swings in from behind the both of us, knocking us out.

* * *

I wake up to see Optimus still unconscious. We were both tangled up in a web in a dark cave with crystals on the wall around us, purple light emanating from the crystals. Arachnid laughs at my struggling to free myself. She's holding the needle for Bee's antidote.  
Breakdown stands nearby, cross-armed and looking angry, as always.

"Aww, how pleasant is it to meet up with you once again Arcee. And so soon too. How's that kid doing?" Arachnid teases. I grit my teeth.

"Arachnid, y-you don't know what's at stake!" I yell. She lifts an optic ridge, unamused.

"What? Are you seriously over-reacting over the venom injection? So what, the yellow bot will die - so?" She states sarcastically. I wince.

"HE'S ONLY A KID!" I scream. Arachnid only grins wider. Was it me, or had Breakdown's remaining optic widen?  
"You couldn't possibly kill a child!" I reason. Arachnid glares at me horribly as she

"You underestimate me." She whispers in a terrifying tone. Suddenly, she's pulled away and hit against the back of her helm so hard, she faints immeadietly. As she falls, Breakdown is revealed behind her. I stare at him, shocked. He comes to me and starts to free me, without a word.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. He scoffs.

"Because children shouldn't be offlined by the likes of her." He says, without any optic-contact whatsoever. I lift an optic ridge, unsure of that was supposed to mean.

Once I'm free, Breakdown walks over to Optimus and frees him, who's still unconscious. As he helps him, I run to Arachnid and take the needle. I quickly inject her and take a sample of her energon. By the time the shot-needle is filled, Optimus is freed. Breakdown throws him to the ground and looks back at me.  
Suddenly, he smirks slightly and begins to walk away. I tilt my helm, then rush to Optimus.

"Ratchet, I've got the sample, but Optimus is out so I need help." I comm.

"Got it." Ratchet replied quickly.

* * *

Optimus and I are checked if we were infected at all while knocked out, and we're fine. Bumblebee's given the antidote. Thankfully only about thirty minutes later, he wakes up.

"How're you, buddy?" Bulkhead asks. Bumblebee chirps happily.

("Awesome!") Bumblebee beeps in reply, his door-wings fluttered.

"Yeah, you seem to be making a quick recovery." Ratchet smiles, then looks to me.  
"You can thank Arcee and Optimus." he continues.

"Actually, Arcee is the one you should be thanking. She's the one who got your medicine." Optimus explains with a smile. Bumblebee smiles.

("Thanks you guys. I seriously don't know where I'd be without you guys.") Bumblebee responds happily. I smile.

"You're welcome, Bee." I say.

* * *

Later, I find myself back where I was earlier, sitting with Cliffjumper's remains on the top of the cliff. I sigh.  
I couldn't stop thinking of Breakdown. Why would he help me? I knew Breakdown didn't care for Bumblebee, so why would he help?  
And why was he so gentle to me? Could Breakdown possibly . . . I don't know . . . _like_ me somehow?

"Are you okay, Arcee?" Optimus starts, as he walks to me. Startled, I look back and smile.

"Yeah. Just . . . shaken up, I guess." I respond.  
"How's Bee doing?" I ask.

"Fine. He's already up and about again, like usual." Optimus states. I nod.  
"What happened back at the cave?" Optimus asks. I shrug.

"Well, Arachnid . . . obviously forgot to take away the needle Ratchet gave me, and I cut myself loose. I fought Arachnid, managed to knock her out." I lie. I strangely felt intimidated to tell Optimus the truth.  
Optimus lifts an optic ridge, concerned.

"And Breakdown?" He asks. I pause.

"Didn't see him at all." I lie again. Optimus hesitates.

"Peculiar. But at least none of us were harmed." Optimus states.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Bee die." I explain. Optimus nods.

"As would I. And he is truly grateful." Optimus says. I smile.

"That's good." I respond calmly. He nods.

"I'm returning to base. Don't stay out too late." Optimus says as he turns and begins to walk away. I hesitate. I've never lied to Optimus before. But then again, I've never felt intimidated to tell him something either.

"'Kay." I say.


End file.
